Simon "Ghost" Riley
Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley is one of the many protagonists of the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series of video games. He was second in command of Task Force 141 after becoming a Special Forces officer in the British Special Air Service. He is one of the most well recognized characters in the Call Of Duty series with his trademark sunglasses, skull-patterned balaclava, and headset. (Author's note: Information was taken from the Call of Duty Wiki) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * HUNK vs Ghost (Completed) * Ghost VS Lara Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Captain Price * Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) * Locus (Red vs Blue) * Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) * Solid Snake (Metal Gear) * VECTOR (Resident Evil) Biography Past Before Joining the 141 Simon Riley had a very traumatic childhood while growing up in Manchester, England, because of his heartless father. On most days, his father brought back dangerous animals and taunted him with them, even going so far to force him to kiss a snake or threaten to kill him with them. When he and his younger brother, Tommy, got older, Tommy would always wear a skull-mask at night to scare Simon. At one concert, his father had made him laugh at the death of a prostitute who was addicted to drugs. Simon used to work at a butcher shop when the September 11 attacks occurred, resulting in Simon to sign up for the military. When he came back from his tour, he found that his mother was constantly getting cheated on and his brother was addicted to drugs. He stayed home for a while in order to fix everyone's lives. After that was done, Simon and his team were sent on a mission to kill a drug cartel dealer named Manuel Roba. Simon and his team were later betrayed by their commanding officer and were caught by the cartel. Simon, along with two of his teammates, were tortured for months and forced to fight with one another. Simon, along with what was left of his team, was then attempted be brainwashed by the cartel but to no avail resulting in the trio to be executed and them wanting to escape. The skeleton key that was made helped his two friends escape but it did not work on Simon's cell. Simon told his team to leave him behind which they did. Simon was then buried alive with his already dead, former C.O. After 13 hours, Simon managed to dig his way out with his C.O.'s jaw bone. After a month long of wandering into Texas, a delirious, dehydrated, covered in sores and disease Simon was found by a Texas Ranger. Afterwards, Simon was brought back to the UK, and after four months of recovery, Simon thought that he was healthy enough to go back into the S.A.S. Although he was fine physically, his mental stability was in question due to recurring, violent nightmares. He later meets up with his former team only to realize that his team was successfully brainwashed by the cartel. Simon barely had the chance to interrogate them when one of his former teammates alluded to the fact that something bad had happened to Simon's family. After reaching his home, Simon found his mother, brother and sister-in-law, all dead. Simon started to laugh around the dead bodies, a tick that he has had since he was a child. Simon then went to see his father to ask why he laughs at the sight of dead bodies and his father reminds him of the time where he forced Simon to laugh at the dead prostitute. Simon then left his father only to have his former teammates show up a few minutes later and kill Simon's father. Simon was framed for his family's murder and was the most wanted man in Britain and decided to take revenge. He sneaked into the military base where his former teammates were, killed one and took the other hostage and took him to his house. Simon then talked about taking revenge the worst way he knew how and left his teammate tied up in the room. Simon's teammate escaped his confinement only to be shot in the mouth by Simon and switched dog tags to stop people from looking for him. Simon then went back into Mexico and kidnapped Roba's right hand man and proceeded to interrogate him by injecting various syringes into very painful places. After learning where Roba was, Simon trekked through a jungle that was filled with various dangerous animals safely and got past the security and patrols around the stronghold. Simon then killed an entire patrol leaving one alive and, to make it seem like its being attacked by an entire military, blew up vehicular entrances and exits as well as the helicopter on the top of the building. As Roba was escorted by some of his men only for Simon to kill them all with a knife except for Robas. Robas tried to escape but would be shot in the back after jumping out of a window. Simon would then go up to Robas and talk for a little before shooting Robas in the head, then burning down the entire stronghold. As Simon was walking away from the burning building, he is confronted by Captain Price via helicopter and asked him to join the 141. Task Force 141 At one point in time early in his career in the 141, Ghost let himself get caught by terrorists in a grade school in the Ukraine, telling those who would listen of his past before his team rescued him and the school children. Afterwards, he was sent on a mission with Captain Price, John "Soap" MacTavish, Gary "Roach" Sanderson, Sandman, and Derek "Frost" Westbrook in a joint mission where they had to assassinate a man codenamed "Kingfish". Ghost, Price, Soap and Roach stormed the compound with Sandman and Frost providing sniper support. "Kingfish", later to be known as Vladimir Makarov was not at the compound the team, however, was able to recover some Intel but were forced to leave after a bomb was set off. Most of the 141 and all of Delta Squad were able to escape after getting some cover from Price, resulting in his capture. After Soap was charged as the new commander of the 141, Ghost became his second in command. Ghost gave chase to an arms dealer's assistant after Soap and Roach have been chasing them for a few moments. When the assistant was caught, Ghost helped Soap interrogate him before Roach went to go get the arms dealer, Rojas. After catching Rojas, Ghost and his team escaped from the local militia via helicopter. He would later take part in a mission where he helped rescue hostages at an oil rig that was being used as a makeshift SAM site. Later, Ghost takes part in to rescue Prisoner 627, later to be known as Price, hacking the gulag security systems guiding Soap and Roach to him. Ghost would then follow Price to a submarine base along with other members of the 141 and was shocked to see that Price was launching an ICBM at Washington D.C. Ghost called in to command "Code black" which is the code used for a threat of a nuclear weapon has been launched and must be dealt with immediately but most likely called it off when he learned of Price's intentions. Ghost then led a strike team to search for Makarov at one of his safe house at the Georgian-Russian border. Makarov was not there but managed to find a lot of Intel regarding Makarov. After escaping from the enemy, Ghost along with an injured Roach met with General Shepard at the LZ only to be betrayed by Shepard, with Roach being shot in the torso before Ghost was shot in the torso as well, killing him. Background Height: 6' 2" Weight: ? Nationality: British Occupation: Former Butcher, Lieutenant of 22nd SAS Regiment and second in command of Task Force 141. Family: Mother, Father, Brother, and Sister-in-law (All deceased). Likes: Skull balaclavas. Dislikes: Traitors, Roba, Makarov, his father. Expert Marksman, skilled in hand to hand combat, able to disappear without a trace. Weapons he has used: ACR, AT4, G18, M4A1, M9, MK46, M1911, Intervention, MP5K, MP5, Browning HP, Desert Eagle, Mini-Uzi, SCAR-L, knife and throwing knife. His favorite weapons to use, seemingly, are the M4A1 with either having a holographic, ACOG, or iron sights, as well as opting to use a scilencer when needed, and M1911 but will use any weapon necessary in order to get the job done. Feats * Completed "The Pit" training course in 18.28 seconds with only an M1911, faster than any US Ranger could but second to Soap. * Survived 13 hours buried alive with a rotting corpse and dug his way out using the corpse's jaw bone. * Survived a whole month of trekking through Mexico into Texas with no water and infected sores before being found by a Texas Ranger. * Was able to sneak into a heavily guarded military base without being noticed. Even when he was found out, he was long gone. * Trekked through a jungle where pretty much everything could kill him and wasn't attacked once. * Able to take down an entire patrol before they realized what was happening, purposefully sparing one using a sniper rifle. * Made it seem as though an army was attacking a stronghold with multiple explosions. * Killed all of Roba's body guards using only a knife choosing not to use his pistols. * Strong-willed enough to resist brainwashing. * Accurate enough to disarm a man by throwing a knife at his elbow. * Was able to leave the heavily armed stronghold with only tattered clothes and only a minor wound on his left arm. * Was able to gain the attention of Captain Price after killing Roba. Possible Weaknesses * Not mentally sound as he will sometimes laugh at the sight of death of another but has been able to control it. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Call Of Duty Characters Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:European Combatants Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Military Combatants Category:Soldier Category:Video Game Combatants